


no one likes a mad woman(you made her like that)

by doctorsimmonswilson



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Past Abuse, Songfic, Songfic: Mad Woman by Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/pseuds/doctorsimmonswilson
Summary: Alex, Jason, Paul. She plays the list over in her head.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Kudos: 14
Collections: jolex x taylor swift week





	no one likes a mad woman(you made her like that)

**Author's Note:**

> So...a day late? SORRY! It’s been a long week. Enjoy!

mad woman 

_Paul, Jason, Alex._ The three-name list plays over and over in Jo’s head. _Paul, Jason, Alex._ All the other names became insignificant. These are the men who broke her heart; her spirit. They left her laying on the floor, hollowed out. 

Jo Wilson is a strong woman, always has been. Before she was Jo Wilson, after she was Jo Wilson, when she became Jo Wilson again...strong. She’s never had much. No money, no family, no home. But Jo Wilson has strength. 

She has resilience really, because it seems the world has it out for her. At least that’s what she thought as a kid. When she grew up, realized even living in her car at sixteen wasn’t rock bottom, it didn’t seem like life was personally targeting her anymore. It just seemed like life.

But the men in Jo’s life, they were a different story. That’s where life had it out for her. When she was young, she had some nice boys, some caring and sweet boys. Then she met Paul. 

Paul seemed like a good guy, at first, because he provided Jo with stability; what she most of all craved. Maybe he knew that. He played her insecurities and her fears like a skilled pianist. Perfectly, fingers grazing over the keys lightning fast. When she found the chance, she left at the same speed.

Jason had seemed like a nice guy too. A funny, suave kind of nice. He had seemed like a breath of fresh air after Paul. Her new beginning in Seattle. He was a wildfire: a suicide mission. He took a noose and wrapped it around her neck so quickly she had no time to process. 

But Alex, Alex had not been nice. He was rude, dismissive, disrespectful. She had no idea what possessed her to fall for him. Alex wasn’t nice or caring to anyone on the outside. And to Jo? He was the most caring and loving person she’d ever known. He was a hail storm, but she loved the pain. 

Because he wasn’t causing the pain. It was her and him and life and he never laid a hand on her or told her she was worthless and stupid. 

Alex wasn’t nice, but he was what she needed. But like all the times before, he was only what she thought she needed. Never actually. Never really. She was always being burned at the stake. 

It made her crazy- like Paul had told her she was, like Jason told her she sounded- when Alex left. It left her in shambles. It made her angry and sad and everything else. So she added his name to the list of men who made her a mad woman.

 _Alex, Jason, Paul._ She plays the list over in her head.


End file.
